Giros del Destino
by ornament
Summary: Las Winx estan por graduarse de Alfea, pero extraños sucesos comienzan a cambiar las cosas, una nueva aventura se aproxima
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I.**

-Después de destruir a Valtor y salvado a magics. Nadie sabe que sucederá ahora.-

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE**

Es una mañana tranquila en Alfea:

**Stella**: es increíble por fin nos vamos a graduar **(feliz)**

**Tecna**: por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Stella.

**Flora**: es cierto por esta vez tiene razón.

**Bloom**: bueno no pensemos eso por el momento disfrutemos de nuestros últimos días en la escuela.

**Musa**: es cierto después podremos, ahora seremos unas hadas, se imaginan ahora tendremos mas tiempo para estar con nuestras familias.

**Bloom**: eso es bueno para ustedes yo todavía no se donde están mis padres. **(Se entristece)**

**Layla**: lo siento Bloom, entonces regresaras a la tierra.

**Bloom**: solo por unos días después volveré, le hice una promesa a mi hermana, de que encontraría a nuestros padres y debo cumplir con lo que le prometí.

**Stella**: **(con una cara de niña traviesa)** además no puede dejar mucho tiempo solo a Sky no se lo vayan a quitar.

**Flora**: Stella por que dices eso **(regañándola)**

**Stella**: solo lo digo por Diaspora, recuerden que ella también anda detrás de él y nuestra amiga debe cuidar a su galán.

**Tecna**: aunque sabemos que Sky no haría eso, tienes razón recuerda lo que paso la otra vez logro controlarlo para que nos atacaran, lo único bueno fue que Stella gano su enchantix.

**Bloom**: bueno dejémoslo así, por cierto me tengo que ir

**Stella**: por que la prisa.

En eso se escucha el sonido de motos acercándose cuando mira se trata de los chicos. Las Winx se acercan a saludar a su novio

**Musa**: Riven. **(Lo abraza)**

**Riven**: Hola Musa. **(Le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**Flora**: que lindos se miran **(abrazando a Helio)**

**Stella**: a veces se me olvida que ustedes dos ya andan

En eso se chivean Musa y Riven todos se empiezan a reír. En eso alguien desde las sombras los vigila.

**Osai:** así que ellos fueron los que detuvieron a las fuerzas del mal que me predecedieron pero conmigo no podrán. Lo único que me preocuparía es que aun estuviera o existiera todavía la familia de Domino. Pero ellos ya no existen así que todo esto será mío.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes.

**Sky**: bueno si nos disculpan Bloom y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar.

**Bloom**: si nos vemos luego **(se sube a la moto)**

**Stella**: que les vaya bien y se portan correctamente **(todos se ponen a reír)**

**Bloom**: hay Stella. Nos vemos

Se van. El día sigue normal todos están felices por que por fin se van a graduar.

**Stella**: ese par no va a tardar en casarse.

**Flora**: Stella tu no cambias aunque tienes razón al paso que van.

**Stella**: me pregunto cuando le dirá Bloom a Sky cual es su verdadero origen.

**Timmy**: **(interrumpiendo)** por que dices eso Stella, cual es el origen o de donde viene Bloom que Sky no sepa

**Tecna**: no le hagas caso tu sabes como es Stella a veces dice cosas sin importancia o sin sentido y lo dice tan convincente que parece cierto.

**Timmy**: si tu lo dices.

**Flora**: bueno que les parece si hacemos algo divertido para no aburrirnos.

**Stella**: estoy de acuerdo.

Todos se van a platicar en parejas mientras tanto que estarán asiendo Bloom y Sky:

**Bloom**: y bien que me querías mostrar.

**Sky**: tranquila no comas ansias.

Después de unos momentos

**Sky**: bien llegamos

Es un hermoso prado con flores y animales muy hermosos.

**Bloom**: es hermoso. Pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

**Sky**: bueno lo que pasa es que le pedí a Timmy que buscara lugares muy parecidos a la tierra para que cuando nos separemos pueda sentir que estoy cerca de ti.

**Bloom**: Sky

**Sky**: no digas nada **(se acerca y la besa)**

**Bloom**: solo me iré por unos días tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no me puedo olvidar tengo que regresar solo arreglare unas cosas ahí. No podría dejarte solo mucho tiempo

**Sky**: en serio, **(feliz)** entonces soy muy importante para ti.

**Bloom**: desde luego eres el hombre que amo no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

**Sky**: entonces eso es bueno para mí.

**Bloom**: claro pero no me vayas hacer lo de la otra vez.** (Seria)**

**Sky**: Bloom tu sabes que yo no lo hice por que quería, sino por que Diaspora me engaño y me hechizo. **(Triste)**

**Bloom**: **(riendo)** lo se solo te estaba jugando una broma **(corre)**

**Sky**: **(molesto)** vas a ver cuando te agarre.

Comienza a correr detrás de Bloom después de un rato la alcanza y se caen, el queda encima de ella.

**Sky**: sabes cada día que pasa te veo mas hermosa de cómo cuando te conocí.

**Bloom**: y tu cada día que pasa estas mas guapo.

Se besan después de un rato Sky va a dejar a Bloom a la escuela, este fue un día muy bonito para las Winx, lleno de cosas muy buenas para cada una.

Varios días después en Fontana Roja. Era una mañana tranquila cuando

**Sky**: que sucede Timmy

**Timmy**: no lo se los sensores detectan una fuerza maligna afuera

**Sky**: avisa a todos para que se preparen hay que descubrir quien es y que quiere

**Timmy**: atención a todos preséntense en el puente

Al rato llegan los demás

**Helio**: que es lo que sucede

**Riven**: quien nos ataca

**Sky**: eso es lo que vamos a averiguar

**Nabu**: tiene una fuerza mágica impresionante

**Sky**: que todas las naves salgan, se quien sea no podemos dejar que haga algo, ordena

**Timmy**: atención a todos inmovilicen al enemigo y tráiganlo para averiguar lo que desea

Las naves salen de Fontana Roja y rodean atacando al nuevo enemigo. Asiendo gala de su magia regresa a todos al interior de la escuela con solo pensarlo.

**Osai**: ha llegado el momento de tomar el control.

Pronunciando un hechizo provoca que todos los especialistas pierdan su memoria y no recuerden las cosas que han vivido. Después usando su magia desaparece a todos los que se encontraban adentro de Fontana Roja.

A la mañana siguiente:

**Tecna**: que fue lo que sucedió no comprendo donde están

**Musa**: nadie lo sabe e intentado comunicarme con Riven pero no lo e conseguido

En eso entra las demás:

**Flora**: que pasa Musa, Tecna por que tienen esas caras

**Bloom**: parecen preocupadas, no me digan que les faltan las maletas

**Layla**: que sucede cuenten

**Tecna**: lo que pasa es que ayer Timmy me había dicho que vendrían hoy y no lo he visto.

**Musa**: He tratado de comunicarme con Riven y no responde.

En eso

**Stella**: chicas ha sucedido algo terrible **(entra muy preocupada)**

**Todas**: que pasa **(asustadas)**

**Stella**: hoy en la mañana la señorita Faragonda fue a la escuela de los chicos

**Tecna**: y que de malo hay en eso

**Stella**: lo que pasa es que cuando llego no había nadie la escuela estaba vacía, y no hay rastro de los chichos se ha dado la orden de que los busquen pero no hay rastro por ningún lado.

**Musa**: que les pudo haber pasado

**Tecna**: tal vez quieren darnos una sorpresa

**Layla**: Ya aparecerán

**Bloom**: Eso espero, eso espero

**Nota: **

Algo malo se avecina ¿podrán descubrirlo a tiempo? Además la pregunta es que habrán hecho con los especialistas. Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo iba a meter otras cosas pero mejor lo dejo para el capitulo siguiente. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II.**

- De la dimensión obscura así ese mundo a llegado un nuevo enemigo su nombre es Osai.

Los especialistas han desaparecido y nadie sabe donde están quiere apoderarse de la Dimensión Mágica lo lograra-.

**LA GRADUACION, RECORDAN LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS**

Ya han pasado varios días y no hay rastro de los chicos, la fiesta de graduación en Alfea y Torre de Nubes se aproxima.

**Bloom**: que estará pasando tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

**Osai:** vaya ya falta poco dentro de muy poco todo esto será mío. No es así

**¿? 1:** claro que si mi señor

**¿? 2:** dentro de poco usted será el dueño

**¿? 3:** y nadie lo podrá detener.

**¿? 1:** fue muy astuto al desaparecer a varios de los miembros de la compañía de la luz, ahora no hay quien se le oponga.

**Osai:** lo importante es que dentro de poco todo me pertenecerá.

Así que comienzan la creación de un ejército con el objetivo de que al separarse las Winx comenzar el ataque debido a que de la Compañía de la Luz solo quedan ellas y juntas son difíciles de vencer.

El tiempo transcurre normal nuestras heroínas no tienen ni idea de lo que se avecina, muy pronto una nueva lucha entre el bien y el mal se va a desatar y con ella el destino de la Dimensión Mágica vuelve a peligrar.

Una mañana se encuentra platicando de todo lo que han vivido desde que se conocieron, y conocieron a los chicos cada una recuerda cosas buenas y malas.

**Bloom**: Stella recuerdas cuando nos conocimos **(Recordando)**

**Stella**: **(riendo)** claro me costo mucho convencerte a ti y a tus padres de que eras un hada.

**Layla**: en serio yo creí que Bloom lo sabía desde el principio

**Bloom**: no en realidad yo me sorprendí mucho cuando use mi magia por primera vez no sabia que tenia esa clase de poder, siempre creí en las hadas pero todos me decían que eran un mito, nunca me imagine que fuera por que yo era una.

**Layla**: y que sucedió, cuéntenme que esa parte no la conozco

**Bloom**: bueno lo que pasa es que ese día, yo estaba paseando por el parque cuando Kiko me llevo a un claro, en el cual Nut estaba atacando a Stella cuando trate de defenderla fue como si el poder que dormía en mi despertara y me protegió, logre que huyeran, después en mi casa Stella nos conto de donde venia, que era, y hacia donde se dirigía.

**Flora**: en serio y que dijeron tus padres

**Stella**: bueno el padre de Bloom dijo me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y me había afectado el juicio, luego de que hablamos Bloom me mostro su habitación y yo por medio de una postal mágica le mostré la escuela y la convencí de que viniera conmigo, después Nut y otro ogro nos atacaron, me derivaron pero fue ahí donde llame a los chicos con su ayuda logramos detenerlo y luego Bloom vino conmigo a Alfea y el resto ya lo conocen.

**Tecna**: es increíble todo lo que hemos vivido juntas.

**Musa**: lo bueno es que nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

**Flora**: si siempre seremos las mejores amigas.

**Layla**: y hablan de otra cosa donde creen que se hayan metido los chicos

**Stella**: no lo se pero espero que estén bien

**Bloom**: si es cierto **(preocupada)** aunque no puedo quitarme un mal presentimiento que tengo

**Stella**: tranquila Bloom no ha de suceder nada malo.

**Flora**: **(acercándose)** es cierto solo deben ser los nervios por lo de la graduación que ya se acerca.

**Stella**: y hablando de eso que nos vamos a poner. **(Todas la miran un poco molestas)** yo digo por si los chicos se aparecen en ese momento hay que estar guapas no solo para nuestras familias sino para ellos. Además es una ocasión muy importante debemos estar a la altura.

**Layla**: en cierta manera Stella tiene razón, es una ocasión muy importante y debemos de estar muy bellas, aunque con respecto a los chicos no sabemos nada de cuando regresan.

**Musa**: bueno no estemos tristes, pensemos en que pronto volverán y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido **(se calla)**

**Stella**: y cambiando de tema que hicieron ustedes con ellos la ultima vez que los vimos** (preguntona)**

Todas las chicas se ponen rojas, al recordar

**Stella**: comencemos por ti Layla que hicieron tu y Nabu cuando nos separamos.

**Layla**: bueno después de que nos fuimos, Nabu me llevo a un lugar muy bonito para que escaláramos, fue muy divertido, lastima que no estaban ahí para verlo.

**Tecna**: y por que lo dices.

**Layla**: lo que pasa es que el me reto a ver quien llegaba primero a la cima, y cuando estábamos subiendo se resbalo, no le paso nada pero se veía muy chistoso **(riéndose)**

**Flora**: entonces quien gano

**Layla**: **(orgullosa)** pues yo

**Stella**: y ustedes **(mirando a las demás) **no me digan que solo platicaron

**Tecna**: desde luego que otra cosa podríamos hacer

**Stella**: en ese caso ya que la mayoría estuvo en la escuela y los alrededores, **(voltea a ver al hada del fuego)** donde estuvieron tu y Sky, Bloom y que hicieron.

**Bloom**: bueno **(algo nerviosa)** Sky me llevo a un prado es muy bonito, me dijo que le había pedido favor a Timmy de que lo ayudara a buscar un lugar donde yo me sintiera cerca de la tierra, y para poder recordarme el tiempo que estaremos separados

**Tecna**: con razón Timmy estaba ocupado hace unos días **(pensativa)** pero que lugar era.

**Bloom**: la verdad no lo se pero era muy hermoso.

**Stella**: y que hicieron no me digas que solo mirar el paisaje

**Bloom**: **(chiveada)** desde luego que otra cosa pudimos haber hecho, claro a parte de platicar

En eso todas se ponen algo pálidas, se sientan unos minutos después se les pasa pero pudieron notar que las demás estaban igual

**Stella**: chicas si no les importa me voy a ir a mi cuarto, necesito descansar.

**Tecna**: no eres la única creo que todas necesitamos dormir un rato

**Musa**: Tecna tiene razón mejor platicamos mas tarde

**Todas:** de acuerdo

Así cada una se retira, varios días después

**Bloom**: El gran día ha llegado la graduación y no hay rastro de los chicos. **(Triste)**

**Stella**: Descuida Bloom aparecerán aunque ya se han demorado **(triste)**

**Tecna**: he tratado de rastrearlos pero no hay ninguna señal **(triste)**

**Musa**: ya a pasado un mes y no hay rastro **(triste)**

**Flora**: donde estarán, ya me tienen preocupada **(triste)**

**Layla**: a mi también nunca se habían ausentado tanto tiempo y sin decirle nada a nadie, que les habrá ocurrido **(triste)**

Layla tiene razón nadie se explica por que así de la nada desaparecieron sin dejar ni un rastro, cada una empieza a recordar todo lo que convivieron con ellos, cuando en eso:

**Stella**: bueno no estemos tristes a ellos no les hubiera gustado vernos así arriba ese animo chicas este es un gran día no debemos poner esas caras

**Todas**: Siiiiiiiiiiii

Es la hora de la graduación todos sus seres queridos se encuentran ahí menos ellos una tristeza se siente en el ambiente, la directora dirige unas palabras a las nuevas hadas y después les desea suerte en todo lo que hagan. En la fiesta todos se preguntan que sucederá ahora,

**Layla**: bueno chicas aquí nos despedimos,

**Stella**: por ahora Layla no te olvides que somos amigas y siempre que nos necesites no dudes en llamarnos

**Tecna**: por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Stella, nos volveremos a ver, ya que por ahora es un hasta luego nos veremos pronto

**Bloom**: es cierto somos las Winx, hemos logrado hacer muchas cosas juntas

**Musa**: si oigan cuando alguna sepa algo de los chicos no dude en avisarle a las demás

**Nota: **

Bueno a ustedes que les parecieron, estuvo un poco nostálgico, donde se abran metidos los especialistas. Y por que las Winx se abran sentido un poco mal. Lo sabrán conforme sigan leyendo. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III.**

-Las Winx se separan dirigiéndose cada una a su planeta con la promesa de que cuando supieran algo le informarían a las demás. Bloom se fue a su casa en la tierra.-

**LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

Varios días después de la graduación, en una habitación suena un teléfono celular

**Stella**: hola Layla soy Stella

**Layla**: hola Stella como estas

**Stella**: muy bien y tu

**Layla**: ocupada ya sabes las cosas relacionadas con el gobierno, el cuidado del reino mis padres creen que ya estoy casi lista para asumir el trono.

**Stella**: no digamos yo, mi padre se la pasa llevándome a todas las reuniones, dice que debo conocer al pueblo, debido a que en cualquier momento me tocara ser la reina y ver por su bienestar.

**Layla**: en cierta manera, y cambiando de tema, no sabes como están las demás, no me he podido comunicar con ellas, y Bloom ya volvió.

**Stella**: no Bloom vuelve dentro de un mes, y las demás estarán bien.

**Layla**: por cierto, donde vivirá Bloom cuando regrese, recuerda que Domino esta destruido y no están sus padres

**Stella**: no te preocupes, ya habíamos quedado que cuando vuelva se quedara conmigo aquí en Solaria, mi padre ya sabe que es una princesa y me dijo que seria bueno que las dos aprendamos juntas para llegar a ser unas buenas reinas.

**Layla**: bueno, espero que les vaya bien, por Bloom no me preocupo pero por ti si

En eso tocan la puerta

**Layla**: un momento Stella, **(hablando así la puerta)** pase

**Sirvienta:** con su permiso alteza, princesa sus padres la necesitan en la sala del trono de inmediato.

**Layla**: de acuerdo diles que en unos minutos estoy con ellos.

**Sirvienta:** como ordene con su permiso **(se retira)**

**Layla**: **(retomando la llamada)** discúlpame Stella pero mis padres quieren que los vea hablamos otro día.

**Stella**: esta bien adiós.

Así cortan la llamada, y cada una vuelve a sus labores reales. Mientras tanto en una cueva oculta en un lugar difícil de encontrar.

**Osai**: ha llegado el momento

**¿? 1:** así es mi señor

**¿? 2: ** las hadas sean separado será fácil atarlas y conquistar toda magics

**¿? 3: ** no sabrán que los ataco

**Osai**: solo hay algo que me intriga

**¿? 1:** se puede saber que es lo que lo molesta mi señor

**Osai**: lo que me intriga es que fue lo que sucedería si ellos volvieran

**¿? 2: ** no lo creo su hechizo fue muy fuerte es imposible que hayan sobrevivido

**Osai**: es cierto lancen el ataque a gran escala

**¿? 1:** así será

Diciendo esto liberan a sus sirvientes a todos los reinos de la dimensión mágica, no hay compasión por todos lados hay destrucción.

En Solaria

**Stella**: **(preocupada)** que es lo que sucede ciento algo extraño será mejor que hable con mi padre.

Stella corre a la sala del trono para saber que es lo que esta sucediendo. Mientras tanto en la misma

**Rey Radius**: no podemos negarnos hay que luchar desplieguen a todos las tropas hay que proteger a los ciudadanos.

**Soldado**: si su alteza, pero creo que tal vez debamos de buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos.

En Andros

**Layla**: **(entrando)** que sucede ¿Quién nos ataca? **(preocupada)**

**Rey: **no lo se pero lo mejor será poner a todos a salvo.

**Layla**: es cierto, lo mejor es poner al pueblo a salvo.

**Rey: **ya escucharon protejan al pueblo de Andros.

**Soldado:** como ordene su alteza.

En Melody

**Musa**: es un honor estar aquí con usted su princesa Galatea, también el hacer música juntas.

**Galatea:** solo llámame Galatea, Musa eso de princesa no va contigo

**Musa**: como usted guste, o perdón como quieras Galatea

**Galatea:** me alegra que ya seas un hada, también que sigamos siendo amigas.

**Musa**: desde luego que seremos siempre amigas

Así siguen asiendo música hasta que se escuchan unos ruidos como de ataques de magia

**Sirvienta:** Princesa **(entrando)**

**Galatea:** que sucede

**Sirvienta:** no lo sabemos lo único que su padre me dijo que debemos de movilizarnos a un lugar seguro pero no sabe a donde.

**Musa**: con su permiso, yo creo tener idea de un lugar seguro, en el que no pase nada malo y no nos encuentren.

**Galatea:** muy bien **(dirigiéndose a la sirvienta)** infórmale a mis padres **(viendo a Musa)** llévanos a ese lugar.

**Musa**: de acuerdo

En Linphea:

**Flora**: te diviertes

**Miele****: **si **(feliz)** me alegra que ahora puedas estar mas tiempo conmigo **(abrazándola)** te extrañe mucho

**Flora**: yo también, bueno es hora de volver a casa.

**Miele****: **de acuerdo

Después de unos momentos de camino Miele se da cuenta de que Flora esta distraída pensando en cosas que ella no mucho entiende pero su hermana esta preocupada

**Miele****: **que tienes Flora, te veo muy rara

**Flora**: lo siento es que estaba pensando en mis amigas, veras una de ellas esta un poco lejos y no se como se encuentre

**Miele****: **deben estar bien

Luego de decir esto de repente el cielo se nubla

**Miele****: (asustada) **Flora, que pasa

**Flora**: **(preocupada)** no lo se mejor volvamos a casa

En Zenith

**Tecna**: **(viendo su computadora)** que sucede **(preocupada)** esto no puede ser, los presentimientos de Bloom estaban en lo correcto un nuevo enemigo nos ataca, debo hacer algo

**Padre: (entrando)** Tecna ahí que salir de aquí han dado la orden de evacuación.

**Tecna**: pero que nos ataca

**Padre: **nadie lo sabe lo único es que no sabemos a donde ir, debemos buscar un lugar seguro y que les sea difícil de encontrar

**Tecna**: creo tener una idea de donde debemos ir, solo necesito que hables para que me escuchen y lleguemos a tiempo.

**Padre: **te entiendo pero salgamos

**Tecna**: de acuerdo

Así que se van al lugar al que Tecna piensa que estarán a salvo. Mientras tanto en la tierra:

**Bloom**: me alegra mucho estar aquí con ustedes, los extrañaba mucho

**Vanesa**: me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño y estoy orgullosa de las calificaciones que obtuviste.

**Mike**: no puedo creer que ahora seas un hada.

Después de la cena:

**Bloom**: donde estas por que desapareciste, que te sucedió tu no eres así **(susurro)** Sky

**Vanessa**: que tienes Bloom

**Bloom**: no nada mama.

**Vanessa**: algo te pasa, te conozco cuéntame

**Bloom**: estaba pensando en mi hermana Dafne, mis padres biológicos y en Sky hace mucho que no lo veo. **(Preocupada)**

**Vanessa**: Bloom estoy segura que el se comunicara pero dime porque no sabes de el apenas tienes 10 días en Gardenia y no te a hablado.

**Mike**: no merece que estés así por el, no vale la pena

**Bloom**: no digas eso yo lo amo y no puedo olvidarlo.

**Mike**: **(Enojado)** no me hables así jovencita soy tu padre.

**Bloom**: **(enojada)** en este mundo lo eres pero en la dimensión mágica tú y yo no somos nada.

**Mike**: ¿que? Tanto allá como acá tú eres mi hija

Bloom esta callada, de repente las lagrimas empiezan a aparecer en su rostro

**Vanessa**: no le hables así. **(Se acerca y la abraza)**

**Mike**: lo siento pero no me gusta verte así. **(Se acerca a Bloom) **perdóname hija.

**Bloom**: de acuerdo perdóname pero siento que algo esta mal en la dimensión mágica

**Vanessa**: no puede ser, tranquila no debe ser grave

**Mike**: si así fuera ya te hubieran avisado además ahí gente que debe estar encargándose de eso.

**Nota: **

Bueno ahora si ya empezó el reto para las Winx, se dará cuenta Bloom que su presentimiento era correcto, regresa a tiempo para ayudar. Si quieres saberlo continúa leyendo. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV.**

- Varios reinos han caído, pero las hadas se refugian en un lugar que nadie puede saber o suponer que están ahí han creado lugares para vivir ya que han traído con ellas a mucha gente de cada reino para que no sean capturados.-

**LA ADVERTENCIA Y LA REVELACION DE UN SECRETO**

Varios meses después:

**Bloom: **esta bien esto aquí mama** (colocando un florero con rosas cerca de la puerta)**

**Vanessa**: si gracias Bloom se ven hermosas

**Bloom**: no hay por que, ah **(se agarra por que ya se iba a caer)**

**Vanessa**: que te sucede, (**Se acerca) **no es común esto te esta pasando muy seguido debemos llevarte con un doctor, me preocupa **(comienza a marcar un numero en el teléfono)**

**Bloom**: no **(la detiene)** ya me siento bien.

**Vanessa**: estas segura, no te ves nada bien

**Bloom**: si lo estoy otra vez este presentimiento **(seria)** algo grave a pasado debo volver

**Vanessa**: no estamos seguros será mejor que te quedes hasta que se comuniquen contigo

**Bloom**: esta bien **(calmándose)** pero si estos presentimientos siguen será mejor que valla a la dimensión mágica averiguar lo que sucede espero que no sea cierto lo que estoy pensando.

**Vanessa**: estas segura de que es solo eso,

**Bloom**: si son solo unos malos presentimientos que he tenido

**Vanessa**: te lo digo por que no es la primera, y de acuerdo a mi criterio estos síntomas son muy raros, no solo te mareas, ha habido veces que has vomitado o te da por comer de todo.

**Bloom**: tranquila deben ser los nervios, o un descontrol alimenticio. **(En su mente)** "espero que no se haya dado cuenta."

**Vanessa**: bueno mejor terminemos aquí, tu papa dijo que nos llevaría a comer hoy, espero que pueda.

**Bloom**: **(alegre)** eso espero, pero que no se tarde ya me dio hambre

**Vanessa**: **(riendo)** ya recuperaste tu humor, espero que no te haga mal

**Bloom**: no lo creo.

**Mike**: **(entrando a la tienda)** como están mis dos amores.

**Bloom**: papa

**Vanessa**: que bueno que ya llegaste

**Mike**: por que lo dices

**Vanessa**: a Bloom ya le dio hambre desde hace un buen rato.

**Mike**: y que esta pasando aquí, últimamente te da hambre muy seguido, deberías ir al medico **(preocupado)**

**Vanessa**: lo mismo le dije pero no hace caso

**Bloom**: descuide, ya hice cita hoy en la tarde me atiende, pero no debe ser nada malo.

**Mike**: eso espero, me preocupas mucho, Hija.

**Bloom**: descuida papa, nada malo va a pasa ya veras que estaré muy bien

**Mike**: eso espero

**Vanessa**: bueno vámonos a comer que si no a Bloom se le hará tarde para ir al medico

Así se retiran después de la comida Bloom fue al medico, el cual le confirmo que no tenia nada fuera de los normal. Un tiempo después en el parque

**Mitzy:** miren a quien tenemos aquí **(se dirige a sus acompañantes)** a la alumna retrasada

**Bloom**: Mitzy por que dices eso

**Mitzy:** por el hecho de que ahora te vemos ayudando a tu mama y no que te habías ido a estudiar a otro lado, deberías estar trabajando.

**Bloom**: si me gradué lo que pasa es que estoy de visita.

**Mitzy:** a si como no **(tono de burla)**

**Bloom**: lo que pasa es que no es una carrera que ustedes conozcan así que no les puede dar muchos detalles.

**Mitzy:** así ni que fueras (**comienza a reírse)**

En este momento un grupo de mounstros aparece rodeándolos a todos y comienza a amenazar que les harán daño

**Mitzy:** que son esas cosas **(asustada)** yo creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí.

Justo cuando iban a hacerlo uno de ellos es herido

**Joven:** eso me dolió

**Bloom**: **(acercándose)** tranquilo estas bien

**Joven:** si estoy bien pero que son esas cosas **(voltea a ver a los mounstros)**

**Mitzy:** yo no se pero son horribles. De donde abran salido

**Bloom**: lo importante es salir de aquí

**Mitzy:** por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo

En el momento en que están retrocediendo los mounstros comienza a atacarlos al mismo tiempo cierran cualquier camino para que puedan escapar

**Mitzy:** **(asustada)** estamos rodeados que hacemos

**Bloom**: no podemos rendirnos, lograremos salir de esto **(pensando)** "la única manera de salir de esto es que me transforme pero no lo puedo hacer"

**Joven 2:** estamos perdidos, esto es el fin

Uno de los mounstros esta preparado para atacar, lanza un rallo pero

**Bloom**: **(grita)** Escudo de Fuego

El ataque es detenido por un muro de fuego y no llega a dañar a su objetivo

**Joven:** como pudo hacer eso

**Mitzy:** esto esta muy raro que sucede aquí como pudiste hacer eso.

**Bloom**: se los explico después, primero acabare con estos mounstros. **(Se adelanta)** Winx Enchantix

**(Atacando) **Bola de Fuego

**Joven:** **(asombrado)** esto es increíble.

**Mitzy:** **(volteando a verlo)** a que te refieres

**Joven:** a que Bloom es un hada

**Joven 2:** no lo puedo creer

**Joven:** pues créanlo

**Mitzy:** eso es imposible, las hadas no existen (**histérica)**

Mientras ellos discuten Bloom ya esta terminando con todos solo le quedan 2 mounstros en pie

**Bloom**: acabemos con esto **(se prepara)** Furia del Dragón.

Con este ataque termina con los mounstros que faltaban

**Bloom**: esos fueron los últimos ahora debo de averiguar que pasa aquí. **(Descendiendo)** es muy raro que vinieran aquí, lo mejor será regresar a magics y preguntarle a la señorita Faragonda.

**Joven:** tú dijiste que cuando ya no hubieran ninguno de esas cosas nos explicarías.

**Bloom**: de acuerdo **(suspira)** esas criaturas provienen de una dimensión paralela a esta en la cual existe la magia ahí están muchas criaturas que la manejan… y así sucedió todo.

**Joven:** entonces tú eres un hada **(pregunta incrédulo)**

**Bloom**: así es, yo naci en esa dimensión pero un accidente provoco que fuera criada aquí pero ahora a llegado el momento de volver.

**Mitzy:** entonces te iras **(pensando)** "no puedo creer que esta tonta sea de otro universo lo bueno es que se va a ir y yo seré la numero uno en todo."

**Bloom**: si, no te molestes yo te perdono todo lo que me hiciste y deseo que tanto tu como ustedes **(viendo a los demás)** sean felices y sepan que no les pasara nada solo les pido que no digan nada a nadie.

**Joven:** cuenta con eso, además no todos los días descubres que una de tus conocidas es un ser mágico.

**Mitzy:** bueno por que no nos vamos ya es tarde y no valla a ser que aparezcan más de esas cosas

Comienzan a caminar Bloom va a tras de ellos ya des transformada

**Bloom**: **(pensando)** "perdónenme por esto pero no puedo correr riesgos ni que ustedes los tengan" **(comienza a conjurar un hechizo)** que a partir de este momento todo lo que acaban de ver se borre de su memoria y no recuerden nada de eso ni de lo que yo les conté.

Para cuando este termina todos los que iban delante de ella caen desmayados y después de un rato despiertan y se pregunta que les paso.

**Bloom**: no lo se yo también acabo de despertar pero no debe ser nada serio mejor vamos a nuestras casas y descansemos.

**Todos: **tienes razón nos vemos luego

Se van todos, ya en su casa

**Nota: **

Yo creo que ya las aburrí con lo que sucede, por poco y descubren que Bloom no es de este mundo, pero que hará ahora, los sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V.**

- Mientras se encontraba en la tierra Bloom a sido atacada cuando se encontraba con un grupo de conocidos, logro acabar con ellos pero revelo su secreto. Que sucederá ahora-

**EL REGRESO DE BLOOM **

En la noche

**Bloom**: donde estoy ¿Qué es este lugar?

Lo que esta viendo es un lugar totalmente destruido y muchas criaturas rondándolo, de pronto el paisaje cambia y muestra un gran campo de batalla las hadas contra esos asquerosos mounstros, estos se encuentran ganando cuando de la nada emerge el dragón de fuego, este no se encuentra solo ya que esta acompañado por Dafne y aunque es algo muy difícil ella esta también a su lado. Todo empieza a emparejarse. De ahí se muestra un lugar todo árido en el cual hay muchas de las criaturas mágicas ocultas.

**Bloom**: ¿Qué, que paso aquí?

De pronto se encuentra en el lago roca luz y de la nada aparece

**Bloom**: Dafne, que sucedió ¿Por qué esta todo así?

**Dafne: **un nuevo enemigo amenaza la dimensión mágica, dentro de poco deberás decidir si quedarte en la tierra o volver definitivamente a Magics, y asumir tu destino y tú deber

**Bloom**: a ¿Qué te refieres? No volverá a ver a mis padres adoptivos

**Dafne: **cuando llegue el momento lo decidirás, solo debes confiar en ti misma **(desaparece)**

**Bloom**: Dafne no te vayas, **(gritando)** Dafne todo fue un sueño, o no tal vez fue una advertencia, debo saber que sucede en la dimensión mágica.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión Mágica

**Stella**: yo creo que es lo correcto

**Tecna**: no lo creo ella esta tranquila

**Flora**: Tecna, tiene razón no creo que debamos decirle

**Musa**: en este momento estoy de acuerdo con Stella, no nos queda otra salida.

**Layla**: además con ella aquí, tendremos mas posibilidades, recuerden que las Winx recibimos el titulo de la nueva compañía de la luz.

**Tecna**: eso es cierto, pero ¿Quién ira?

**¿? 1:** la más indicada es Stella

**Todas:** Directora Faragonda

**Tecna**: ¿Por qué dice que Stella es la que debe ir?

**Faragonda: **por el hecho de que ella conoce donde queda la casa, además sabe como hablar frente a sus padres.

**Stella**: iré, estoy segura que nos ayudara **(decidida)**

**Faragonda: **para este momento, lo mas seguro es que ya tenga conocimiento o haya visto lo que sucede

**Musa**: a ¿Qué se refiere? **(sorprendida)**

**Faragonda: **el poder del Dragón, esta en todos lados de la dimensión mágica, debió de haberle mostrado alguna parte que ya hay caído.

**Layla**: será mejor que te apresures, entre más tiempo perdamos ahí posibilidades que traten de que ella no regrese.

**Stella**: nos veremos luego. **(Se va)**

En la tierra:

**Vanessa**: ¿Qué tienes Bloom te he notado muy preocupada?

**Bloom**: lo que sucede es que he tenido visiones debo volver a la dimensión mágica algo anda mal y debo saber que es. **(Decidida)**

**Mike**: ya no digas eso, nada malo debe pasar.

**Bloom**: yo no lo creo, hace unos días fui atacada en el parque, logre acabar con ellos pero tengo el presentimiento que serán mas si sigo aquí **(preocupada)**

**Vanessa**: ya Bloom.

En eso una luz aparece y cuando pueden ver se trata de:

**Bloom**: o por todos los cielos, Stella ¿Qué te sucedió?

**Mike**: **(acercándose)** ayúdame Vanessa hay que darle algo esta cansada.

**Vanessa**: de acuerdo.

Después de un rato, Stella despierta y cuenta lo que sucede

**Stella**: la dimensión mágica esta en problemas **(todos ponen casa de asombro) ** muchos reinos han caído, el nuevo enemigo se llama Osai, esta ayudado por las Trix.

**Bloom**: que es lo que quiere.** (Preocupada)**

**Stella**: ser el dueño de la dimensión mágica, según se averiguo no hay mucho que hacer, por lo pronto los pocos que logramos escapar estamos escondidos, por eso vine por que te necesitamos Bloom

**Bloom**: y en que puedo ayudar.

**Stella**: no lo se pero la señorita Faragonda a ordenado que todas las Winx nos reunamos. Debes volver a Magics conmigo ahora. Todas las hadas y las hechiceras debemos unirnos. Al parecer será necesario la presencia de la familia real de Domino

**Mike**: por ahora no estar cansada mejor hable mañana.

**Bloom**: partiremos mañana en la tarde solo arreglo unos asuntos y nos iremos.

**Mike**: no crees que sea muy pronto

**Vanessa**: estoy de acuerdo, deben de planear que van hacer cuando lleguen ahí, además Stella debe descansar

**Stella**: por mi no se preocupen me repondré, lo que me preocupa es que la dimensión mágica esta en serios problemas

**Vanessa**: pero cuentan con el apoyo de los chicos

**Stella**: lo que pasa es que…

**Mike**: a caso se acobardaron o que ya no las quieren **(ríe)**

**Bloom**: **(enojada)** lo que sucede es que unos meses antes de que regresara desaparecieron y nadie sabe donde están.

**Vanessa**: por eso estas preocupada

**Bloom**: si así es, no sabemos donde se metieron o por que se fueron

**Mike**: perdona, yo no sabia

**Bloom**: no hay por que papá, estoy segura que estarán bien.

**Stella**: Bloom tiene razón, no son de aquellos que se dejan vencer fácilmente.

En eso las dos hadas ponen cara de asco. Y se dirigen al baño

**Mike**: **(preocupado)** se encuentran bien las dos

**Vanessa**: ya es la segunda vez en este día Bloom y Stella tú también esta igual.

**Bloom**: estaremos bien, **(recobrando el color)** no fue nada serio

**Vanessa**: están seguras

**Las dos:** claro

Así se retiran al cuarto de Bloom y le preparan la habitación de huéspedes a Stella, para que descanse, después de la cena en la sala se encuentran las dos amigas platicando

**Stella**: ¿Qué tienes Bloom? Me asuste cuando tú también te pusiste pálida y corriste también al baño

**Bloom**: no nada es que…

**Stella**: es que **(curiosa)** ¿Qué? Dime

**Bloom**: no me he alimentado, muy bien en este tiempo

**Stella**: se puede saber ¿Por qué? **(preocupada)**

**Bloom**: es que he tenido visiones, son muy reales y al estar pensando en ellas me he descuidado, no te preocupes me repondré.

**Stella**: estas segura Bloom, o es algo mas **(preguntona)**

**Bloom**: si no te preocupes, además tu también te pusiste mal que tienes.

**Stella**: **(asustada)** no es nada, es que con tantas batallas y todo lo referente a cuidar al pueblo de Solaria no he tenido tiempo para mi.

**Bloom**: de acuerdo, mañana nos iremos pero quiero que me digas ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

**Stella**: no lo se con exactitud, pero lo referente al ataque a Solaria, fue Icy la que dirigía a esas criaturas, luchamos por alejarlos pero al ver que se multiplicaban mi papá, decidió que debíamos llevar al pueblo a un lugar seguro. Se me ocurrió uno, en el cual no sospecharía que nos encontrábamos, así que usamos la tele transportación cuando llegamos resulto que no éramos los únicos, también se encontraban las demás Winx, y mucha gente a la que salvaron.

**Bloom**: entonces es delicada la situación

**Stella**: si esta muy delicada, debemos de pensar que aremos

**Bloom**: bueno por lo pronto, vamos a descansar mañana arreglo mis asuntos y nos vamos.

**Stella**: ten en cuenta que hay probabilidad de que no regreses

**Bloom**: lo se pero mi deber es proteger la Dimensión Mágica, además puede que sepa que sucedió con mis padres.

**Stella**: pero si los encuentras deberás asumir el titulo de princesa de Domino y no volverás a ver a tus padres adoptivos.

**Mike**: **(entrando)** entonces no regresaras.

**Vanessa**: no hay otra forma

**Bloom**: **(sorprendida)** no me di cuenta que están ahí.

**Vanessa**: entonces te iras para siempre

**Bloom**: no quería que se enteraran de esta manera, pero es la verdad, mi lugar es en la dimensión mágica, además si mis padres aparecen debo de asumir mi lugar, se lo prometí a mi hermana. Debo cumplirla **(con una sonrisa)**

**Vanessa**: ya no te volveremos a ver

**Bloom**: lo siento pero es la verdad **(los abraza)** pero siempre los recordare son una parte importante de mi vida y no los puedo olvidar tan fácilmente.

**Mike**: si así lo deseas no podemos oponernos a tu decisión, solo cuídate.

**Bloom**: gracias por entenderme, los quiero mucho.

**Mike**: bueno mejor vamos a descansar mañana les espera un día muy difícil

**Vanessa**: es cierto

**Stella**: bueno con su permiso

Así todos se retiran a dormir al día siguiente Bloom arregla los asuntos que tiene y por la tarde se despiden completamente, para regresar a la Dimensión Mágica, lograran salvarla

**Nota: **

Yo creo que ya se esta poniendo buena la cosa, por lo pronto solo sabemos que las Winx se reunirán nuevamente, la pregunta es podrán salvar la dimensión mágica, ¿a que se refería Dafne con lo de asumir su deber y su destino? Bueno lo sabremos pronto. Bye.

Fin...?


End file.
